TKW
'About The Team' 'TKW TheKeyboardWarriors '''was created on March 10th, 2019 at 5:00 PM CST by ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ in between Season 19 and Season 20. Within the first 24 hours of its creation, it received over 60 views, more than two dozen applications, and 28 members, 4 of those amazing recruits & randoms. Phenomenal., ApoXalypse!, ☄️!Astro!☄️, IzukuMidoriyaClass1A,and La_glaceFantôme2019 joined the team. More information about them below in '''Notable Members'. (NOTE: ✳Zens_LPH✳ was once a member but left just 7 hours after joining for unknown reasons.) Notable Members On March 11th, 2019 racer Phenomenal. joined the team. He was once in the now disbanded team PL0X (which was owned by asssa123.) He and ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ have been friends on Discord for quite a while, once participating in frequent discussions in a group chat and voice chat (along with MizTyper, a [SSH] member who has said they may eventually join the team. On March 11th, 2019 racer ✳Zens_LPH✳ joined the team. At the time he was level 207 and averaged 92 WPM. He joined Nitro Type on December 2017 and has earned over 180M as well as the Y.A.C.H.T. title. His application was completely out of the blue and no members had any part in him wanting to join. He left the same day. On March 11th, 2019 at 3:02 AM racer ApoXalypse! joined the team. He was once a member of 55H but left for his real-life friend's team, [DAT1]. He has been a member of NT since November 2014 and has been a part of quite a few significant teams. He has donated 1M to the team and also once donated 1M to 55H. He is also good friends with ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ On March 11th, 2019 racer TheKeyboardWarrior! joined the team. He has been a member of NT since May 2017 and has earned nearly 50M in that time. He has donated 1M of that to the team. 'Requirements' 'WPM: 50' 'Level: 25' '15 Races Per Day' 'Season Placement' 'Season 20: #21 28,786 Points | 880 from #20 | 6,483 from #10 | 352 ahead of #22' 'Officers' 'Current: CallMeCupcake', [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/subarudude Phenomenal.], [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/ff8fa51c48665cbdcbe484c1605cf433 PØLØ★LΞGΔCY™], TheKeyboardWarrior!,[https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mathan2024 ApoXalypse!] 'Former: ' 'Allies' '[55H], [N0VA]' 'Highest Level' 'Phenomenal. | 171' [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/nfang8899 ☄️!Astro!☄️]' | 161' ⭐️thanos⭐️ | 148 'Highest Speed' japanesecrestedibis | 133 WPM bladeofwind | 94 WPM ''' [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mathan2024 '''ApoXalypse!]' | 82 WPM' 'Highest Accuracy' 'japanesecrestedibis | 96.7%' bladeofwind | 95.8% [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/doloslappah_21 do'loslappah_21']' | 95.8% ' 'Most Races' '✨W☢lficiαlly✨ | 106 Races' [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mathan2024 ApoXalypse!] | 45 Races [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/subarudude Phenomenal.] | 41 Races Richest ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ | 35.2M [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/subarudude Phenomenal.]' | 17.6M' [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/nfang8899 ☄️!Astro!☄️]' | 10.4M' 'Fun Facts' The team was originally going to be called''' 55H Elite Typing Unit but was instead named TKW TheKeyboardWarriors''' due to the delayed disbandment of''' 55H 55H, FTW'. There were talks of the team being called 'F4U Golden Elite Typers in honor of racer '''F4U-Corsair who had the F4U Corsair (F4U image) made in honor of his being the first to reach 10,000 races. ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ was the first person to hold a position in all team stats. (He held number one.) PØLØ★LΞGΔCY 'is the first person to be in 3 of 4 top 3 team stats. 'PØLØ★LΞGΔCY holds the most races title from 2:31 AM to 7:54 AM before being overtaken by ✨W☢lficiαlly✨ CallMeCupcake was the first person to donate. They donated 200K. [https://www.nitrotype.com/racer/mathan2024 ApoXalypse!] was the first person to donate 1M or more. They donated 1M. TheKeyboardWarrior! was the second to donate 1M. The captain (✨W☢lficiαlly✨) is the richest member of the team by over 17M. He has double the 2nd place person.